This invention relates generally to post-processing of images and particularly to systems and methods for filtering images.
Millimeter and sub-millimeter slices are achievable in multidetector computed tomography (MDCT) scanners. These slices are beneficial for providing great z-resolution within a set of images. Despite the improvement in z-resolution within the set of images, banding artifacts can be quite apparent in ventricle walls when viewing the set of images from a sagittal or a coronal perspective. Another artifact that can be seen in cardiac exams is a misregistration artifact resulting from acquisition with a helical pitch that is too fast for a given heart rate.